


@Ladybug

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: @Ladybug is one of the most popular youtubers in all of France. Of course, the entire reason Ladybug exists is because of an accident. The only catch? No one knows who Ladybug really is.And it doesn't help that her best friend runs the Ladyblog, the blog dedicated to reviewing her videos and posts, and trying to figure out who she is. So she plays along with her friends crazy theories, and enjoys living a normal life.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Even though @Ladybug has been the most popular youtuber for two years now, a newcomer, @ChatNoir, is following close behind. And now, their fans are requesting a duet, between the two. While Chat's ecstatic, she's not so sure.How will she keep her secret now?





	@Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT add more tomorrow, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> But I wanted to at least get something posted today.

Marinette was up in her room doing her homework, when a knock came from her trapdoor.

"Come in!" She called.

 "Hello, dear."

"Hi, _Maman."_

"I was just bringing up your dinner." She said leaving it on the floor in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Have a good night, Sweetie."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." And with that, she closed the door, going back downstairs.

As soon as shes gone, she goes over to the floor, picks up her dinner, and places it on the table, before going back to do her homework.

When she finally finishes, both her homework and her dinner, she grabs her computer, turns of her lights, and heads up to her balcony.

Right now, everyone is sleeping, so she quietly opens her computer, and goes onto her youtube channel, @Ladybug.

She quietly records her cover, before going back downstairs. This week she decided to cover Uncover by Zara Larsson. 

She posted the video, before going to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, she opened her computer to find 2.5M views, 1M likes, 257 dislikes, and 9.7K comments, so she started scrolling through them:

@K-PopKing: Awesome voice!

10 Likes

@LotsOfLollipops: This cover was awesome! Have you thought about doing a duet? I think you should do one with @ChatNoir!

567 Likes

@OneMoreTime: Do a duet with @ChatNoir! That would be soooooo awesome!!

395 Likes

And the rest basically saying the same things.

But one question remained, _Who's @ChatNoir?_

So, she looked him up, and decided to listen to one of his covers.

Like her, he apparently didn't show his face on camera. Another thing she noticed was his voice was amazing.

So she decided to leave a comment.

@Ladybug: My commenters have been requesting a duet. What do you say about that? By the way, Awesome cover!!!

She had meant for it as a joke. Nothing more. So, she wasn't expecting a reply.

@ChatNoir: If you're up for it, that duet would be a dream come true. And thanks! That means a lot coming from you

@Ladybug: We'll have to set something up then.

And that was how it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy reading your reviews!!!
> 
> And if enough people request one, I might make another chapter! (:


End file.
